


Everyone Needs Something, Sooner Or Later.

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my table at lover100; 064 Need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Needs Something, Sooner Or Later.

The three girls had an understanding. Both Lois and Chloe were in committed relationships. But they were committed to superheroes. And sometimes a superhero’s girlfriend, wife, whatever, would be left behind.

Especially Lois, she was normal or as normal as they got around here. She came them most. Maybe out of defiance, maybe just to forget that her superhero might not return. When Lois came it would be impulsive and spur of the moment, she would get dressed and leave immediately afterwards, embarrassed.

When Chloe came it was efficient and she wasn’t allowed to speak. Chloe made it very clear that she would never cross the line from just physical need.

But sooner or later they had both come to her because she didn’t ask questions or judge, she was there and that was all.

She’d had to lead Lois by the hand, take control of her. Maybe because she’d never slept with a woman before or maybe she just wanted to have someone else take charge for once. Either way she happily played teacher to Lois. She kind of liked it.

Chloe however would pin her to the bed, tell her exactly what to do and when to do it. Chloe would never relent her control not even for a second. She enjoyed playing slave under Chloe’s masterful Mistress.

They came to Tess because she would play any role, she would be whatever they needed.


End file.
